Date Night
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: For Jade546 who wanted a Yusei and Akiza story what would happen if Yusei asks Akiza out on a date? And with three people watching them? 1st try on a Yu Gi Oh 5ds oneshot R&R


It was a little past noon on Saturday Yusei was busy working in his duel runner as usual. Phew, all done I have to give it a good run it's looks all good. "I don't have any repair jobs today so what should I do today?" Yusei asked himself. Crow "I know why don't you take Akiza out on a date".

"What!? Are out of your mind Crow! And when did you get here? I might ask?" Yusei said to Crow. "Right after you asked yourself what to do since you don't have work today" Crow replied.

Yusei "Crow are you up to something?" "What I'm not up to anything can I just see my friends get along and spend some time together," Crow said.

In Yusei head "I think Crow might be up to something but I guess I can let it go for now".

"Well then I'm off Crow see you around dinner maybe", Yusei said. Hope on his duel runner and drove out while Crow waved bye to him. "I know maybe I can give the twins a call to see what they are up to," Yusei said. "Ring hello Leo is this you?" Yusei asked. "Yes it's me, Yusei Leo replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Luna are free later on today?" Yusei asks. Leo "why are you asking us?"

"I was wondering if you and Luna want to go to the new theme park that just opened" Yusei replied. "Leo I'm sorry Yusei me and Luna can't go we have a lot of homework to do since we're on summer break".

"I know why don't you ask Akiza to go out with you," Leo said. "Come on Yusei it wouldn't hurt to ask her on top of that she's really smart. And I'm sure she is finished with all of her summer homework" Leo said.

Yusei "man your the second one today that told me that I should go out on a date with Akiza". Leo "who was the first one?" "Crow" Yusei replied and I'm sure Jack is going to say the same thing too.

"Well then bye Leo I'll let you go back and finished your homework with Luna," Yusei said. "Ok bye Yusei talk to you later" Leo replied with that he hanged up the phone.

Then Yusei closed his flip phone at the same time.

Luna "who was that Leo?" "Yusei" Leo replied, "don't worry sis I already took care of it". "Alright if you say so come on let's hurry up and finished our summer homework," Luna said. Leo "ok sis". With that, they both went back to work on their homework.

"Maybe the twins and Crow are right that I should take Akiza out on a date, and since today is Saturday she doesn't have school tomorrow like the twins and her parents aren't in town too," Yusei said to himself.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt right?" Yusei asked himself one more time while sitting on his duel runner. "Well it not like something bad is going to happen to me, and no one is around this area but me". " Well then here goes nothing," Yusei said. Akiza was upstairs studying for her next dueling test as usual since she wants to get into a good college.

Next thing you know her phone started to ring. Picks up her phone near her textbook "hello? Yusei is this you?" Akiza asks while putting down her book. "Oh hi, Akiza and yeah it's me" Yusei replied in a nervous voice. "I was wondering f your free later on today?" Yusei asks.

"Yeah I'm free later on today right now I'm in my room studying for next dueling test to get into a good college," Akiza replied.

"But why are you asking me?" Akzia asked. "You see I was wondering if I can take you out on a real date Yusei replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "Not like the day I took you skating along with the twins to teach you how to ride your duel runner, and not the times I helped you with your homework," Yusei said,

"So do you want to go?" Yusei asks you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything like that.

"Yes," Akiza replied, "what did you say Akiza?" Yusei asks. "I said yes I would love to go on a date with you", Akzia said. "Really," Yusei asks just to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. "Of course" Akiza replied. "I just need to know where we're going," she said.

Yusei "I was wondering if you're ok going to the new theme park that just opened. Akiza "of course I am it doesn't matter where we're going as long as I'm with you then I'm ok with it". "So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Yusei asks.

"How about five if that's ok with you?" Akiza replied.

"Yeah it's alright with me I don't have any work today," Yusei said. "Well then bye see you soon Yusei," Akiza said. "I think it's about time I head home now," Yusei said started up his dunner runner and drove home. Then Yusei pulled right in front of the garage got off his duel runner and took off his helmet.

Crow, Jack, and Carly "there you are Yusei," they said at the same time. Crow "where have you been buddy?" while walking up to his best friend. Yusei responded by saying "just driving around town".

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked in a somewhat annoying voice. "Hey, Yusei is that a way to treat a guess?" Jack said.

With that Yusei stayed quite for about a minute. "What's wrong Yusei?" Jack asked he saw that he was lost in his own thoughts. "It's nothing alright just drop it," Yusei said to Jack. "Carly, what's wrong with me? I'm not allowed to visit you guys once in a while? Like Akiza and the twins." Yusei "Carly, it's not like that really and I'm sorry".

"It's ok Yusei just make sure it doesn't happen again," Carly told him.

"Now can we let it go?" Yusei asks he took their silence as a yes. With that, he walked over to his duel runner to make sure he had an extra helmet for Akzia to wear. Crow "is it just me or does it look like Yusei is acting weird today". Jack, you may be right about that Crow. "We should follow him, later on, to see where he's going," Crow said to Jack and Carly.

Carly "but you guys wouldn't it be wrong? To follow Yusei to see what he going to do" Next thing you know Jack and Crow started to laugh their heads off.

"Look, Carly, it wouldn't be bad if we don't get caught" Jack replied. "Ok if you say so," Carly said. Yusei checked his phone and saw that it was five. So he hopped on his duel runner and started to ride to Akiza's house.

"So Crow are you ready to go?" Jack asks "of course I am" he replied. "Hey, Jack is it ok if I come to? Carly asked since she didn't want to be left out. Jack yes you can but stay at my side at all times Carly "will do".

When Yusei was completely out of sight Jack, Crow and Carly were following him from behind. On their way to Akiza's house.

Ding, dong coming! "Hi, Yusei Akiza said, "so are you ready to go?" Yusei asks.

"Yes, I'm ready to go" Akiza replied Yusei goes off his runner and took out a helmet for Akiza to wear. After she put on the helmet Yusei said " ok get on my duel runner" after he sat back down. "Ok, Yusei" was her reply. 30 mintues later they both made it to the theme park. Same thing with Crow, Jack, and Carly since they were all following them.

"Congratulation you two are our 100th couple of the day!" The ower of the theme park said. After Yusei parked his duel runner to walk inside with Akiza since he told her to get off and wait for him in the front gate.

When he was about to pay for their tickets. While Crow, Jack, and Carly were watching them from a distance. Carly "wow that must have been a shock for both of them."

Both Crow and Jack just nod their head in agreement.

Crow, you may be right about that Carly but we still should keep it down for now.

Yusei "who us?" "That is correct young man," the owner said. "As a reward, you and your girlfriend get these two free pass", the owner said to them.

Akiza "what does this do exactly?" "You see you and your boyfriend here get to go on any free rides, and free food from between 5 and 8", the owner said to her.

"Well then have a great time you two!" The owner said. Yusei ok that was a little weird Akiza you can say that again. "I can't believe he thought that we were a couple Akiza replied to Yusei while they were walking inside. "Why is there something wrong with that?" Yusei asks as they made they way closer into the theme park.

"No of course not!" Akiza replied in a quick voice. In her head "it would be nice if it was true". "Hey, Akiza! Akiza!" Yusei said while shaking her slightly. "Oh sorry for spacing out like that Yusei", Akiza said "it's ok' Yusei replied.

"So what ride do you want to go on first Akiza?" Yusei asks.

"How about the fairs wheel?" Akiza replied. Yusei ok it's fine with me. "Crow, can we go in?" Jack asks I'm tired of waiting for something to happen Carly "me too".

Crow "hold on let's wait until they're a little far away". Jack "oh come on their on a ride for peep sake! And it looks pretty far away to me!". "Crow I agree with Jack. We should just go in now" Carly said. Yusei showed the man their free pass then they both went on the ride.

"Alright then be careful you two and keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times," the man said.

Yusei and Akiza "will do" with that they both got on the fair wheel. Yusei was thinking about what the man said earlier while the ride was slowly starting to move. "Maybe I should make Akiza my girl before it's too late," thought Yusei.

Crow "now we can go in". Jack well it's about time! Come on Carly with that he started to drag her into the theme park. Not caring about the man saying "you need tickets to go in young man!"

"Wait hold on Jack we haven't paid for our tickets yet!" Crow shouted out to Jack. "Three tickets, please and sorry about my friend earlier," Crow said.

"Here you go, young man, have a great time with your friends," The owner said.

Thanks with that he quickly grabs the tickets and tried to catch up with Jack and Carly. Carly "where on earth is Yusei and Akiza?" Jack, I don't know Carly I know they're on one of the rides but I don't know which one.

"Oh, there you guys are it's about time I caught up with you guys Crow said while being a little out of breath.

"Jess it not like Yusei and Akiza are going to run away from us" Jack replied. "Jack does have a point there," Carly said.

"Never mind that we have to focus on finding Yusei and Akiza," Jack said. "Yusei what do you think of the view from up here?" Akiza asked him.

But he was still lost in his thoughts. Yusei "did you say something Akiza?" "I said do you like the view" she replied.

"It's really pretty I feel like I can see the whole town from up here" Yusei replied.

"Man I can't find them anywhere," Jack said in an annoying voice. "Aww quit your complaining we only been looking for about 10 minutes" Crow replied. So they all ended up standing in the middle of the theme where people are going and coming as they pleased.

Jack "well it feels like forever to me I wish we can hurry up and get this over with". "Hey, Jack I think I see them," Carly said. "Really? Where?" Jack asks "Up there," Carly said she started to point to the fairs wheel.

Crow "so have you found them yet?" While putting his hands behind his head. Carly, we sure did their riding the fairs wheel right now.

Crow oh now I see them "and I'm sure they should be done with the ride right now," Carly said. Alright, people sit still until the ride comes to a complete stop," the man said. Yusei "Akiza that was pretty fun" Akiza "same here".

"So what time is it?" Akiza asks. "A little after six" Yusei replied.

Why are you asking? "You see I'm starting to feel a little hungry" Akiza replied. "Alright then let's get something to eat and I'm feeling hungry too. Let's use our free pass before it doesn't work anymore" Yusei said. Akiza "ok". Crow phew that was a close one since Yusei and Akiza was almost close to where Crow, Jack, and Carly was. They were all sitting down on a table a few feet away from them.

Carly "for once I. agree with you. "Come on I think their heading to the snack bar to get dinner," Jack said.

After Yusei and Akiza picked out their food they went to look for a spot to eat.

"Hey, Yusei do you think we can do this again?" Akiza asks him. But with all of our friends next time. Yusei "of course it will be fun with Crow and everybody else".

After they finished eating they picked up their food and threw it in the trash can.

They decided to look for a game booth to play until their ready to go home.

"Oh come on now! This is driving me crazy!? When will Yusei make a move on Akiza? This is starting to get on my nerves" Jack said in an angry voice.

"Whoa, there why don't you calm down a little Jack," Crow said. "I managed to do something with Carly but Yusei is still a pussy to make a move on Akiza!" Jack replied. Carly "Jackie you can't just force two of your friends to get together". "I know but come on now I know they have feelings for each other after the world racing grand pre for crying out," Jack said in a mad voice.

Yusei went to try a basketball game he was spoused to make 10 shots or more to pick out of the big prize.

He only had three chances to mess up. Akiza "wow Yusei your pretty good at this and I thought that you only thought about dueling."

Yusei well, you thought wrong since he didn't miss a single shot.

"Way a go, young man, you have a chance to pick out one of the big prizes up there", the man said.

"Go on Akiza pick something out," Yusei said. "Huh, I didn't know you were playing for me" Akiza replied. "Who do you think I was playing for?" Yusei asks.

"I don't know maybe Leo or Luna since you didn't get the chance to see them today," Akiza said.

Yusei "go on" with that she picked out a little stuff pink bear holding a red rose in the middle. "Thanks, Yusei I really had a great time today," Akiza said.

With that, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Which made Yusei blush a little. And Jack and everyone else saw that moment.

Carly aww that's so sweet Jack "big deal why don't we get a little closer and wait until something good happens".

So they all got up and went to where Yusei and Akiza which was the basketball game. When they got there they all kept there distance.

"Akiza there's been something I've been meaning to tell you but I never got the chance to do it". Yusei said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing a little.

"Go on," Akiza said while holding her bear.

"Man I'm hungry! I'm going to get something from the snack bar" Crow said. "Shh! Keep it down! I think Yusei is going to confess to Akiza right now!?" Carly said to Crow. Jack "it's about time we came here at the same time as them, and about four hours later Yusei is finally going to tell Akiza he loves her!"

Then they all started to move a little closer since Yusei and Akiza left the game booth completely but not too far from the game.

So they all leaned in a little closer to hear what Yusei is going to say to Akiza without getting caught.

"Akiza I love you and I want to be with you forever," Yusei said while blushing a little. When Akiza heard that she started to cry a little. "Hey, now I didn't mean to make you cry Akiza Yusei replied to her while putting his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy" Akiza replied while looking at Yusei face. She responded by saying "I love you to Yusei". With that, they both kissed each other. Little that they know three people were watching them and they were pretty close to them too. They were all squatting down on their legs to get a better look.

But not close enough to get caught just yet by Yusei or Akiza.

"Jack what are you doing?" Crow asks he saw that Jack was taking out his phone from his jacket. And leaning a little closer to Yusei and Akiza. "I'm taking a picture, of course, Jack replied to Crow in a low voice so they all won't get caught by Yusei and Akiza.

"Hey wait a minute I thought you were hungry," Jack said to Crow after he got up and finished taking the picture.

Crow got up and said "I was about to get food for everyone but Carly stopped me. Then Carly was the last one to get up "uh Jack what are you going to use that picture for" Carly asked him. "Sorry, Carly I can't tell you Jack replied while putting his back in his jacket. "Aww, no fair Jackie!" Carly said in a loud voice.

"Hey, will you two keep it down!?" Crow said in an angry voice.

"Yusei do hear something? It sounded like someone was yelling and it sounds pretty close to where we are" Akiza said. After they broke from their kiss.

"Now that you think about it I'm starting to hear it too," Yusei said to Akiza. "See what did I tell you guys!?" Now Yusei and Akiza are on to us! Crow said while pointing his finger at Jack and Carly. Jack "all you ever do Crow is tell us to keep it down" while putting his head on his forehead.

Carly "yeah Crow you told us that ever since we found Yusei and Akzia" while saying it so close to his face.

When Yusei grew tired of hearing all of the yellings he started to find out where all of the noise was coming from. He told Akiza "I will be back in five".

After he found out where the noise was coming from. He saw that all of his and Akiza friends were arguing at each other. And spying at them at the same time. But they all didn't know Yusei was right in front of them. Until Yusei spoke up to all of them in an angry voice.

"Crow! Jack! do you mind telling me what you guys are doing here!" Yusei asks in an angry voice while crossing his arms and facing them at the same time. Then they all stopped arguing and saw that Yusei was right in front of them with all socks looks on their face.

Akiza 'what's taking Yusei so long? I'm pretty sure it more than five minutes".

"Hey wait a minute Yusei what about Carly?" Crow asks while pointing his finger at her. "She a girl and I can let it go just this once" Yusei replied to Crow.

"Well we all just wanted to see you with the girls of your dreams that's all," Crow said. While putting both hands in front of his body with sheepish looking smile on his face. Jack started to walk up to Yusei while pushing Crow out of the way. Then Akiza started to feel tired of waiting so started walking to find Yusei.

Jack "you see Yusei the real reason we all came here was". His mouth was cut short by Crow while quickly being pulled away by him to get away from their friend Yusei.

Then Jack uses his mussels to push Crow out of the way. During that time Akiza was looking for Yusei she turned to left and saw that he was arguing with Jack and Crow. While Carly was standing in the back hear the boys yell back and forth at each other.

So she decided to go over there and see what they are arguing about.

Next thing you know Jack went up to Yusei 20 minutes later he told Yusei what really happened. After Yusei heard that he was so mad. Crow "uh Jack I think we should start running right about now Jack just nodded his head in agreement. Then they both took off running. 'Crow! Jack! Get your sorry butt back here?!" Yusei said while chasing them all over the theme park.

"Come on Yusei chill out!? We just wanted to see you with the girls of your dreams that's all! Right, Jack!?" Crow said to him while they were running at the same time.

He just nodded his head in agreement while they were running.

Yusei "yeah right! Like I'm going to believe something like that!?" When Akiza got there she walked up to Carly.

"Oh hey there Akiza," Carly said she turned around and saw that she was right next to her. Carly "Akiza do you think we should stop them?" "Na I'm sure they will run out of energy later" she replied to Carly.

Yusei "come back here! You jerks?!"


End file.
